spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Spanish Nobility
About The Noble Houses of Spain are the five aristocratic families that control the Kingdom of Spain. They are the most powerful families in the guild, and some of the most loyal. They often include high-profile members of Spain, such as members of the Order of Santiago and the Grand Armada, officers, and members of the Royal Assembly and the Royal Council. Current Houses Royal House Clemente "Respect the past, embrace the future." An old and large family, the Royal House Clemente, the Ruling House of Spain, has a great history dating back as far as any Spaniard cares to remember. It has had many iconic monarchs in its bloodline, from Spanish kings, such as King Spartan Clemente I, King Philip Clemente V, and King Ferdinand Clemente VI, to British royalty, such as Prince William Breasly-Clemente of Britain, to French royalty, such as King Benjamin Clemente I. Clemente would be established as a large and feared house throughout the years, its power on the world stage greatly increasing when King Philip Clemente V conquered much of the world and installed his children as rulers. With his marriage to Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France, the blood of the line of House Goldtimbers was predominantly continued through House Clemente. Later, the responsibility of being patriarch of the family would fall upon Philip's son, King Ferdinand Clemente VI, after Ferdinand and his younger brother Ezequiel overthrew their father, defeating him at the Battle of Barcelona. To this day, House Clemente-Goldtimbers holds influence in nations such as Spain, Great Britain, Austria, and France. The sigil of House Clemente is a majestic, roaring lion, changed from the previous eagle sigil after the defeat of King Philip Clemente, signifying a new start for the House. Noble House Diaz "Respect is given, Trust is earned." House Diaz is the fifth-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. It has a rich history of closeness with the Spanish Crown, and House Clemente. Duke Rodrigo Diaz, a wealthy Spanish trader and the father of the legendary Spanish conquistador Humberto "El Patron" Diaz, was elevated to the aristocracy by an ancestor of King Ferdinand Clemente VI, to whom he was a close adviser, holding the rank of Hand of the King. Much of House Diaz's fame and prestige comes from the fabled conquests of Humberto "El Patron" Diaz, who founded: the Spanish colonies of Cova de Cuervo, Padres del Fuego, his cache of legendary weapons, and his supposedly "cursed mythical" blades. Noble House Ortez "Riding out the storm." House Ortez is the second-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. Its existence stretches far back into Spanish history, and its members include loyal knights and veterans of the Paradoxian Wars. The current Duke of House Ortez is Duchess Amelia Ortez. House Ortez is known for producing fine warriors, and has done such for many years. The Queen herself even served her nation as a gunner in the Spanish Armada during the infamously-bloody conflict known as the Paradoxian Wars. House Ortez has undergone many trials and tribulations, but remains strong. The sigil of House Ortez is a storm cloud with a trio of lightning bolts descending from it. Noble House Alonso "blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. " House Alonso is a Noble House that was founded in Spain under the rule of King Ferdinand Clemente VI. Alonso was founded by Jack and Clara Alonso. Their son, Simon took over leadership of the house. Simon became Archbishop of Spain and the house was disbanded. Simon's friend and brother in arms Wavy David brought back the house and led it for a sort time before passing its leadership back to Simon. The Sigil of House Alonso is the mighty Falcon. Noble House Vega "A Vega never forgets." House Vega is the third-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. However, it would have gone extinct if not for the eldest son of Tomas Amengual, Ares Vega, choosing to carry on his mother's name. He used his father's influence to run for Governor of Spanish colony of Cuba, but lost the seat when King Ferdinand Clemente VI abolished the governor system, choosing to rule all of Spain's territories directly. When arriving on the beach of Cuba, among the greeting party was a woman––Spain's Director of Military Development––named Linda Dreadquick. It was love at first sight, and the two ended up married within the year, later having Thorne Vega, their first child. Thorne would eventually become the Duchess of House Vega after her father was found guilty for crimes of high treason and conspiracy against the Spanish Crown. House Vega has been through many struggles, but it continues to stand tall under the Duchess. Extinct Houses House Amengual House Amengual was a house known for its military prestige, and its loyalty to King Philip Clemente V, and Pearsonic practices as a whole. It was a relatively low-profile house, a vassal to House Ignacio, during the Paradoxian Wars, but would later rise to prominence in the era of Nationalist Spain. Duke Tomas Amengual had three sons, two keeping the Amengual name, Guldan and Mark, and one, Ares, taking up the name of his mother and continuing House Vega. House Amengual was an instrumental Noble House in cementing the power of Premier Leonardo Cortés' administration, with two of its members, the brothers Duke Guldan Amengual and Count Mark Amengual, being the Lord Admiral of the Spanish Navy and the Lord Marshal of the Spanish Army, respectively. Both had Pro-Pearsonic ties, and, due to disputes with House Clemente, were exiled from the Kingdom of Spain. Mark Amengual would vanish from the face of the Earth, though Guldan Amengual would later be defeated by Prince Ezequiel Clemente at the Battle of Bloody Waters, ending the line of House Amengual for good. The sigil of House Amengual was a fearsome, bloodthirsty shark. House Avaricia House Avaricia was an incredibly short-lived Noble House of Spain. Duke Isaiah Avaricia was raised to noble status by King Ferdinand Clemente VI in October of 1750. Just two months later, in December of 1750, Isaiah and his House would betray the Crown, siding with the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway-Haven when the Kingdom of Spain declared war upon them in order to secure the independence of Sweden and Finland from the fledgling empire, with Isaiah Avaricia even going as far as to secure himself a position as the leader of the forces defending Haven from Spanish invasion. In the end, the Kingdom of Haven submitted and bent the knee to Spain, but the damaged had already been done. The day of House Avaricia was over, and what a short day it was. The sigil of House Avaricia was a skull sitting next to a tombstone. House Clemente (Pre-Pearsonic and Pearsonic Era) Though technically not an extinct house, the drastic changes and slew of deaths and betrayals within House Clemente that occurred during the War of Lions and Eagles and in the Post-Paradoxian War, as well as the complete replacement of the Royal House's sigil, virtually signaled the death of the "old" House Clemente, giving rise to the one that exists today. This iteration of House Clemente was known for its lust for power, gold and glory, as opposed to the current regime's quest for justice, righteousness, and honor. For all intents and purposes, House Clemente, as it once was, is dead, its former sigils, a bloody cross and a mighty eagle, replaced with the lion of the Goldtimbers-Clemente dynasty. House Cortés House Cortés '''was once a valued and respected Noble House of Spain. One of its most prominent members in its history, the most legendary conquistador of them all, Hernan Cortés, was responsible for the subjugation of the Aztec peoples in the New World, and the establishment of the lucrative colony of New Spain, bringing immeasurable amounts of glory to his nation. However, the amibtions of House Cortés became too great. Years later, a descendant of Hernan named Leonardo Cortés became the Premier of Spain, and tried and succeeded to steal the power away from the monarchy for a time. However, after an extremely short tenure as Spain's leader, the Royalist faction overthrew Leonardo's regime, killing him, ending the Spanish Syndicate, and establishing King Ferdinand Clemente VI as the sole ruler of Spain. And thus House Cortés died. The sigil of House Cortés was a fantastical, majestic unicorn. House Cuervez '''House Cuervez, also known as House McMorrigan, was a Noble House of Pearsonic Spain, that served King Philip Clemente V. It was led by Duchess Molly Cuerves, who was a close associate of former Lord Admiral Benjamin Clemente (now King Benjamin Clemente of France) and a high-ranking officer within the Spanish Empire's naval forces. Cuervez was known for its prestige on the seas. House Cuervez was vital to the Spanish Armada during the days of Pearsonic Spain, and was an invaluable tool of King Philip's conquests all throughout his reign. House Cuervez died with Spain's defeat in the Paradoxian Wars. The sigil of House Cuervez was a raven's foot, with sharp talons. House Ignacio House Ignacio was a Noble House that existed in Spain under the rule of King Philip Clemente V. Even after the death of Philip at the hands of Ferdinand Clemente, the sole remaining member of House Ignacio continues to attempt terrorist action upon the current regime. Like many of the houses that rose to power under the rule of Philip Clemente V, House Ignacio was known for its fearsome warriors. Former Lord Admiral Spadus Ignacio IV (also known as Spade), the apprentice of the famed Lunius Sargento, was the most infamous member of House Ignacio, and, at one point in time, held sole command of the Spanish Armada, fighting fiercely against the British Empire in the name of his king. After the Spanish Empire was defeated by the British, marking the end of the Paradoxian Wars, in 1745, Spade all but vanished. In 1750, he resurfaced, attempting and failing to claim the throne of France, and descended into committing terrorist acts against both the Kingdom of Spain and the British Empire. Today, he is disgraced and exiled, and House Ignacio is no more. The sigil of House Ignacio was a burning ball of flame. Noble House Le'Overalines "Cry Havoc! And let loose the dogs of war." House Le'Overalines is the sixth-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. The history of House Le'Overalines, formerly one of the three vassals of House Clemente, is an interesting one. For many years, the wealthy Le'Overalines family, originating in France, was a Noble House that was unwaveringly loyal to the French Crown. However, the members of House Le'Overalines were highly critical of, and highly vocal about, the marriage of Queen Grace Antoinette-Goldtimbers to King Philip Clemente V of Spain. As a result, King Philip dispatched members of his infamous Ranger Order to quiet the mouths of House Le'Overalines--permanently. Many members of House Le'Overalines were killed, including Paltron and Maria Le'Overalines, and their daughter, Louise. The only surviving members of House Le'Overalines lived in Denmark, out of Philip's reach. Years later, the son of Paltron and Maria, Magtongen Le'Overalines, came into the service of the Spanish government, starting out as an ambassador to Spain from Denmark-Norway, and later joining the Spanish after the fall of Emperor Kwagar Ocata. For their extreme loyalty to his mother, King Ferdinand Clemente VI declared House Le'Overalines a vassal of House Clemente. Later, House Le'Overalines would be raised to the nobility due to the exceptional service of its patriarch. The sigil of House Le'Overalines is a dagger inside of a sun. House Lupos "If you call one Wolf, you invite the pack." House Lupos was the seventh-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. The pack of wolves, House Lupos, was known for their fearsome presence in the Caribbean Sea. Lupos was founded by Wolf Dreadwalker, a man who primarily lived a life of solitude. Wolf's early life is mostly unknown, he is known only for his Frigate's midnight-colored hull and the sails that bear the howling wolf--the Iron Wolf. There are many rumors surrounding the mystery of Wolf Dreadwalker's identity. Some say he was a deserter of the British Royal Navy's privateer fleet, going rogue and stealing one of their ships, while others say Jolly Roger butchered his family, causing Dreadwalker to devote his life to seeking revenge; however, no one truly knows. He was recruited into service for the Kingdom of Spain by the majestic King Ferdinand Clemente VI, for the purpose of acquiring wealth and establishing dominance in the Caribbean. Together with his younger brother, Wolf Seathorn Lupos, Dreadwalker signified terror for those who opposed the Spanish Empire. The lone wolves brought together the pack that all seafarers dare not oppose. Eventually, the King awarded the title of Duke to Dreadwalker, and Count to Seathorn, and thus creating the house of Lupos. Dreadwalker eventually married Countess Rosa Le'Overalines to unite the houses of Lupos and Le'Overalines. Seathorn would later marry Countess Jessie Diaz. However, House Lupos would later merge into House Vega. The sigil of House Lupos was the howling wolf. House Sargento House Sargento was a Noble House that existed in Spain under the rule of King Philip Clemente V, and was known for its loyalty to said king. Its most notable member was Duke Lunius Sargento, the Master-at-Arms of Philip's Ranger Order, and a valuable warrior who served the conquering king as the Lord Commander of his King's Guard, even leading his armies on the field of battle numerous times during the wars fought for Philip's bloodlust and desire to acquire more land and power. Lunius (also known as Luuluu) was, at one point, married to one of King Philip's oldest daughters, Archduchess Hannah Clemente of Austria. The head of House Sargento is Duke Stout Sargento. House Sargento is one of the few Pearsonic Loyalist houses that is remembered fondly by the citizens of present-day Spain. The sigil of House Sargento is a sharp sword resting atop a sturdy shield. Noble House Aveiredes "Darkness may prevail, but an Aveiredes' word never fails." House Aveiredes is the fourth-oldest existing Noble House of Spain. It rose to power when King Ferdinand Clemente VI, elevated the House's leader, Duke Lock Aveiredes, to the aristocracy. The Duke of House Aveiredes is one of Spain's three Magistrates, helping decide upon the punishment for those who commit crimes against the nation of Spain. House Aveiredes is notable for being one of the staunchest supporters of the Royalist cause during the Restoration of the Spanish Monarchy, and is known for its extreme loyalty to the Crown, and good morals and sense of justice. Another notable member of House Aveiredes is the now current Patriarch, Duke Samuel Aveiredes, who is the Lord Commander of the Conquistadors for the Kingdom of Spain. The sigil of House Aveiredes is a pair of outstretched wings. Category:The Spanish Government